Would it be Okay if I Took Your Breath Away
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Dallas is willing to do anything to get Fiona to forgive him for the mess he made at the party, and decides to make a bet with her. But when Fiona's world in turned upside down, things don't go exactly as he had planned. Fiona and Dallas friendship.


**Author's Note: Sorry to all the Fimogen peeps out there. I just love the chemistry between Dallas and Fiona and how they just click. The way he looked at her and said her name when she threatened to call the cops…I don't know if it's intentional or not, but they have a hell of a chemistry. Please excuse me, Fimogen people, and give this a chance! I do not own Degrassi or "You Had Me At Hello" By A Day to Remember. **

Would it be Okay if Took Your Breath Away

"Fiona!"

Fiona Coyne rolled her eyes and sped up her pace as she turned on her heel away from the direction of her locker, and back down towards the hall. Didn't he know she didn't want to deal with him? Didn't he know that he had completely screwed up in making an ass of himself?

"Go away, Dallas!" Fiona didn't even turn around. She wouldn't give him the luxury.

"Wait up, Fiona! I just want to talk to you!"

"You seem to be talking _at_ me," Fiona raised an eyebrow, still not turning around, "And why should I give you the time of day? You ruined the loft, Dallas. You wrecked everything. There was crap everywhere and Eli happens to be one of my best friends!"

"Sorry," Dallas mumbled in a hushed tone, "Can I just get you alone for a second?"

"I got to go meet up with Imogen," Fiona lied; truthfully, Imogen hadn't been in school for awhile, or answering her calls, "So, I'll see you…"

"Imogen isn't here," Dallas, in one swift motion, was in front of her, blocking her escape, "So just talk to me, alright?"

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Fi…"

"Fine. You've got three minutes before this high-heeled boot finds its way to your shin."

"Fair enough," Dallas rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips, knowing she probably wouldn't think twice about following through with that threat, "I was an ass. I get it. I messed up. I shouldn't have come to the party. I shouldn't have said what I did. I shouldn't have done any of that. It was stupid. Alright?"

"Alright," Fiona nodded, "Is that all?"

"Well…I didn't mean to do anything to uh…well…make you mad."

"Well you did, Dallas. You did more than make me mad. You came to my loft with your hockey gargoyles uninvited, you were rude to Clare, you were horrid to Jake, and you and Eli nearly destroyed the whole place."

"Kid can throw a punch," Dallas pointed to the bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"I can throw better," Fiona raised a plucked eyebrow, "_If_ provoked."

"I read you," Dallas nodded, sobering up a bit, "Alright. Well, I am sorry, Fiona. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Get out of my sight?"

"_Ouch_," Dallas winced, then realized it was a mistake when his nose smarted, "Okay…fair enough. But what if I offer you a better deal than that?"

"What?" Fiona sighed, exasperatedly, "I believe your three minutes are…"

"You haven't been counting, and you know it," Dallas rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Just tell me your proposition," Fiona put her hand on her hip, "Or get out of my way."

"Very well," Dallas shrugged, "If I can take your breath away, will you forgive me?"

"Dallas," Fiona didn't know what to say to that, "You know I am lesbian. You know I have a girlfriend. You have no business trying to take my breath away. And why would I even _let_ you do such a thing? Not on this planet, Mike Dallas."

"Fiona…you're like major Ice Queen. If I could get you to crack a smile, that'd be a miracle. But if I can take your breath away, well then…I'd say that'd be pretty damn impressive."

"You won't be able to," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm up for a challenge."

Something itched at Fiona's brain. It did sound like an interesting proposition. Besides, Dallas would never be able to take her breath away. She was lesbian. She did not like guys at all – especially Mike Dallas. His very presence made her want to break out into hives. There was no way…and if there was no way, she'd never have to forgive him.

"Alright," Fiona agreed, "You're on."

"Awesome," Dallas grinned, quite pleased with himself.

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Fiona rolled her eyes, "You're not going to take my breath away, and I am _not_ going to forgive you."

"We'll see, princess."

Dallas turned and headed back towards his locker, but not before exaggeratingly bowing towards her. Fiona was fuming as she walked away. Who did he think he was anyways? And what exactly would he have up his sleeve? Fiona didn't want to admit it, but the idea of Mike Dallas taking her breath away kind of excited her.

Dallas left her alone during school, and afterwards he had practice. Fiona was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about their bet. _Good riddance, _she thought to herself as she and Eli walked out the doors of Degrassi together.

"Good riddance to who?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Yikes," Fiona blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Unless I can read your thoughts," Eli's face suddenly paled, "Oh god! That's terrifying."

"What?"

"The thought of me being able to read your thoughts. Unless I could just read your thoughts during your makeout sessions with Imo…"

"Gross! _Perv_. What would Clare say to that?"

"She'd know I was just kidding. Chill, Fi. What's on your mind?"

"Your dad is waiting," Fiona nodded towards Bullfrog waiting in his convertible.

"He'll wait," Eli grabbed her shoulder, "Spill."

"It's a lot."

"I have time."

"Imogen hasn't been at school lately, or answering my calls. When I went over to her house, no one answered the door, and I am really worried Eli. I am going over to her house again now. But that's not just it…"

"What else?" Eli's brow furrowed.

"Mike Dallas."

"Need me to punch him in the nose again?"

"Thanks, but I think I got it covered. It's just…he tried to apologize for everything today. I told him I wasn't going to just forgive him for what he did. But…" Fiona winced, "…he made a bet with me."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. He bet me that if he could…if he could take my breath away, then I'd have to forgive him."

"_What_?"

"Yeah," Fiona blushed, "I only agreed to it because I figured he never would be able to. I mean, I like girls. And even if I liked guys, I would never fall for someone as pompously arrogant as Mike Dallas!"

"Has he done anything yet?" Eli asked.

"No. I said good riddance because I assumed he forgot about our bet. I hope he did. I don't want to be bothered with him."

"Fi…"

"What?"

"What if he _does_ take your breath away? I mean, there's more than just one way of taking a girl's breath away. Like, Clare was sick the other day and I brought her a bunch of her favorite movies and junk food. That took her breath away. When I kiss behind her ear…"

"Okay!" Fiona held up a hand, "I get it. Just because Mike said he might take my breath away, that doesn't necessarily mean anything sexual. Okay."

"_Sex-shoo-well_," Eli did a little dance, "Am I original? Yeah! Am I the only one? Yeah! Am I sex-sho..." he realized quickly Fiona was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He blushed, "It's a fun word. _Sex-shoo-well_."

"Go home, Eli," Fiona rolled her eyes, laughing softly.

"Call me and let me know if Imo's okay," Eli said as he headed towards the convertible.

"Of course," Fiona waved, before making her way to Imogen's house. The outside looked so different than it had a few weeks ago. The grass was overgrown and messy. Fiona had to watch her step as she made her way to the front door. Once she knocked, it took a few moments before a very different looking Imogen answered.

Imogen was wearing her overalls and a dirty, gray t-shirt. Her hair was put up in its usual buns, but falling and framing her face in messy clumps. She had bags under her eyes, and looked like she hadn't seen a good night's sleep in quite awhile.

"Imo," Fiona reached out to tuck a strand behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am worried about you. What's going on?" Fiona's brow creased heavily in concern, "Imogen?"

"I went downstairs to get some water the other night. My dad saw the light and thought there was a burglar in the house. He ran down the stairs and fell. We're going to have to…we're going to have to move him into a home, Fiona."

"Oh, Imogen…I am so sorry."

"There's a great place that my mom found for him in San Francisco."

"Okay?"

"Fiones," Imogen's eyes fell, "I am going with him. The place…the place is like an apartment complex. There will be medical care, and doctors right there on location. But he will get to live in his own little place that they prepare and safety-proof themselves. He can have one relative stay with him. My mom…she needs to be here with her job. So…I am going to San Francisco."

"Imogen…no," Fiona felt her eyes swim with tears, "When?"

"Friday. I am so sorry, Fiones. I just…I thought it might be easier if…if I just left quietly. I don't want a huge fuss."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Imogen answered genuinely, "I really don't."

"If you want to just focus on your dad, that's fine," Fiona said after gathering her thoughts and swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, "I understand."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Fiona sucked in a deep breath, "Let's take a small break. I want you to get adjusted in San Fran and get your dad adjusted. You don't need the stress of a long-distance relationship right now. I mean, really. It'll be tough, but I want you to just focus on you."

"Fiona…"

Fiona felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I want you to be able to have some time to process and adjust. I want you to focus on you, alright? Promise me you'll focus on just getting yourself and your father adjusted and comfortable."

"I will," Imogen finally said, "I'll still call every day."

"And I better get some awesome presents from the shops out there," Fiona pulled Imogen into a tight hug, "I love you, Imogen."

"I love you too, Fiones," Imogen kissed her cheek, "I have dinner on the stove…"

"Go," Fiona said adamantly, "Be with your dad."

Imogen nodded, wiped a tear from her eye, and disappeared back inside the house. Fiona walked off to the park on the corner of the street. She didn't want Imogen or her father to see, or hear, her crying. Why was everything changing so much? First her mother's financial troubles, and now Imogen's father? What next? She felt her head swim as she sunk down on one of the swings.

She knew she had made the right choice in letting Imogen go. She couldn't ask her to focus on a relationship on top of everything else she was going through. Fiona resting her head against the chain of the swing, and tried to keep her eyes open so the tears wouldn't fall. _I need to invest in waterproof mascara…_

All of a sudden, her phone buzzed. Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled it out of her bag. She was expecting it to be Eli, but the number was unknown. Fiona sighed and pressed ANSWER.

"Hello?"

"Ready to have your breath taken away, princess?"

"How'd you...get this number?" Fiona tried to make her voice harsh and level, but it cracked slightly. She prayed Dallas hadn't heard it. He had.

"Are you crying?"

"No! I just…there's a tickle in my throat."

"Why are you crying?"

"I didn't say I was…"

"Where are you?"

"Dallas…"

"_Where are you_?"

"The park on Greyson and Meadow Brook."

"I'm there."

"Dallas…I'm fine. Really."

"You're crying. I don't accept that."

With that, the phone clicked into silence. Fiona shook her head, tossed the phone back into her bag, and tried to wipe at her eyes. She was sure she must have looked like quite the mess. _It's Dallas. Why do I care? _

Owen's black sedan pulled up in the parking lot a few minutes later. Dallas' eyes landed on her, and he jogged over to the swings before kneeling down in front of her.

"I was right," he sighed, "What are these tears all about, princess?"

"How much did you have to bribe Owen to let you borrow that car?" Fiona asked.

"Does it matter?" Dallas tilted his head so he was looking up at her, "Why the tears, princess?"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Oh, have a little faith. Try me."

"Imogen. Imogen's father is sick and they're moving him to a facility that will be able to care for him better."

"Okay…well that's a good thing, right?"

"She's going with him."

"Okay…well there's still weekends and holidays and…wait. How far away is this place?"

"California."

"Fiona," Mike's voice was laced with concern, "Oh, Fi."

"I called it off, Dallas. I told her we should take a break for awhile. I want her to get settled into her new life. She has so much on her plate…the last thing she needs is to be concerning herself with having a girlfriend, much less a long distance relationship. I can't ask that of her."

"That's the most selfless thing I think I've heard."

"Really?" Fiona's brow deepened, "I just…I don't know. I think I made the right choice. It was tough, but I know she needed to focus on other things outside of my relationship with her."

"You gonna be okay?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fiona nodded, wiping away at the tears on her cheeks, "Eventually."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"Thank you."

He led her over to Owen's car, and opened the passenger door for her, before sliding into the driver's seat. Fiona played with her fingernails as he put the key in the ignition and backed the car out of the parking lot.

"So is this when you try to seduce me and take my breath away?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Fiona," Dallas didn't take his eyes off the road as he said, "Come on. I'm not that scummy. Forget that lame bet. It was stupid of me anyways. If you forgive me or not, that's on you and I can't…I can't do anything to change that."

"You just did," Fiona smiled, keeping her eyes down, "Thank you."

"Really? Good, because the wrath of Fiona Coyne is _not_ something I want to experience."

"Smart man," Fiona laughed a light laugh, grabbing Dallas' attention. His eyes met hers, and they shared a silent smile that spoke more than any number of words ever could.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they arrived at the loft, Dallas parked the car and turned to the girl in the seat next to his.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you for all of this."

"Nah," Dallas shrugged, "It's what I'm here for. You have my number now, so if you need somebody to stop by and bring some pizza and a movie and just chill – you know, pass the time, get your mind off of things – I'm your guy."

"I appreciate that. And if you need a girl in the stands to cheer you on, I'm your girl."

"A stand-in puck bunny?"

"Until you find a more permanent one," Fiona smiled softly, "Thanks, Dallas."

"Don't mention it…" Dallas was cut off as Fiona's lips gently caressed his cheek, "What was that about?"

"If you're not going to let me say thank you, I might as well find another way to go about doing so."

"Gotchya," Dallas nodded, "So…what does a guy have to do to get another one of those?"

"_Dallas_!"

"_Princess_!"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "See you at school, Dallas."

"See ya, Princess."


End file.
